When a service provider deploys a centralized video conferencing bridge to provide video conferencing services, video conference data from video conferencing terminals participating in a call may be sent to the centralized video conferencing bridge. The centralized video conferencing bridge may send select video conference data to the video conferencing terminals participating in the call. Such a centralized architecture may be inefficient because the video conference data from each of the video conferencing terminals participating in the call may be processed by the centralized video conferencing bridge. For example, when a video conference call uses fifteen megabytes per video conference terminal, a video conference involving three video conference terminals may use forty-five megabytes of bandwidth at the centralized video conferencing bridge to support the call. In addition to having large bandwidth requirements, a centralized video conferencing architecture may not scale easily and may have issues with service availability (e.g., due to a single point of failure).